Himitsu Peacemaker
by OtobekruD
Summary: Himitsu Peacemaker, Attenuated Melancholy. OP later on.


**Himitsu Peacemaker  
****_Atenuated Melancholy_**

**Chapter One - How Many?**

I love Peacemaker. Sadly, I don't own it.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Woaaaa...Awesome!! There's so many of them!!"

"You're right, and half of them look even more troublesome than you did, Tetsu!" Shinpachi exchanged grins with the other two counterparts of their misfit trio. "But really, how many do you think will actually pass? Hachi?" Heisuke blew up his cheeks thoughtfully. "I'm betting Shichi." He beamed at Sanosuke, eagerly motioning for him to join in their bet. The tall champion spear fighter leaned back on his palms, examining the veranda they were on closely. "Shichi."

"Ehhhh! But if it really is shichi, then how will we know who actually wins?" Heisuke pointed out. "Don't worry, that won't happen." A delicate voice came from behind them. The group of five turned back to see the familiar smiling face of Soji. He slowly extended his hand and then uncurled the beautifully kempt fingers until the each one was straightened. "Go."

"Nani?! You're betting on this too, Okita-san?!" Tetsu exclaimed rather loudly, resulting in his brother flinching from his close proximity with the boy. "Really now, Tetsu-"

"Actually." A soft-spoken voice interfered their conversation, as a creepy feeling crawled down each of their backs. Saito, quietly settling down on the veranda beside Soji, focused his drowsy eyes to the rest of them whom were well on their way to getting shivers. He smile peculiarly, and lifted a hand in prayer, the dark clothing only succeeding in making it seem like a funeral date even more. "Oh? What do you suppose it is, Hajime?" Soji asked well naturedly. The response was blunt. "Ni...desu."

11111111111

For some odd reason, they all came at once. All the Shinsengumi wannabes. There was no sign that they were connected to one another in any way, but to join the prestigious police force. If one were to look on at the great multitude marching through the streets of Kyoto, they would have certainly thought it a special date or celebration. Of course, they only provided trouble for the three pillars of Shinsengumi. Trouble, in the shape and form of wannabes.

"Kch...!" Hijikata swiftly shook the ash out of his pipe, with ten times more strength then necessary. The deamon vice-commander seemed to emit venomous flames from his whole being as he lay his forehead in the palm of his hand in a frustratingly manner. "Relax, Toshi. You never know what you'll find in a bunch of hopefuls." The light hearted commander said cheerfully, making the dark haired man scowl even further. Getting up, Hijitaka opened the door and stepped out onto the veranda, twitching slightly at the sight of seven Shinsengumi members that were loitering around, looking at him with hopeful eyes. "..H-Hn..!"

"Yosh!! So all you gentlemen want to join the Shinsengumi? It's not going to be easy, you know!" Kondo almost sang. He looked excited and giddy like a child on candy. After all, it was not every day that these fun things occured; especially with a certain demon vice commander on site. The sum of forty or so men bowed even lower, until their foreheads were barely touching the ground in respect. The commander laughed at this and looked to his left side where the demonic man was easily unnerving a few of the closer wannabes. To his right, the other more mild tempered vice commander was examining the group with some degree of interest. Seeing that it was probably more wise for him to approach the situation with the aid of Yamanami, Kondo turned to him fully. "Sannan, what do you suppose we do about this?"

The man pondered for a while, eyes still on the bowing men, before answering. "I believe a testing of some sort is necessary, perhaps a leg race? Or a sparring session?" Kondo nodded, now turning to the still smothering demon-vice. For some reason, it suddenly occured to the commander that he was kind of like a scale, desperately trying to maintain balance between the angel and the devil on either side. "Ah...Toushi, what do you think?"

"Kch...! Morons."

111111111111

"N-nani?! I went to the bathroom for three seconds and when I come back they're already gone?!" Sanosuke groaned, slapping his forehead comically before slumping onto the ground. His 'keeper' leaned an arm on his shoulder, and laughed. "Too bad for you!"

"Don't worry, the first event is a leg race elimination round, which means anyone who scores over the time limit is immediately cut. They just began the race, so it'll be a while before they come back." Soji said, rubbing Saizo's piggy little head fondly. Heisuke suddenly gasped, resulting in everyone turning their heads to him. "Ah! I just realized; we haven't thought of the prize for our bet yet!!"

Sanosuke nodded thoughtfully. "That's true...How about...A box of rice cakes? That everyone that lost has to chip in to pay for." Tetsu gleamed sheepishly along with the three troublemakers at the thought of those delicious creations that served as the best midnight snack ever. A spot of drool ran down his chin. The boy pulled on his brother's sleeve, irritating the older boy who was reading a book diligently. "Ne, Tatsu, can i bet too?"

"Sure, why not?" The trio grinned, swinging arms around Tetsu's shoulder and successfully pushing him down with their combined weight. "Absolutely NOT!!" Tatsu yelled indignantly, grabbing Tetsu back into the safety of his arms. "Betting is an unhealthy hobby! Why don't you help me sort these books into their correct content piles instead?"

"Heh? Are you saying we're unhealthy? Look at these abs!! And this amazing scar!! These are evidence that-"

"Oy, Heisuke, why are you using Sano's body and not your own?" Shinpachi stated bluntly, causing Sanosuke to freeze and withdraw from his exaggerated demonstration of Sanosuke's amazing body.

"Ahahaha, you guys are very funny. Oh, they're comming back." Soji stood up and watched as the group of men trampled and pushed their way back into headquarters. "San...ni...ichi...!!" Kondo beamed as the doors were closed shut on about half the men who were overtime. He looked surprised at the few amount that made it, panting and sweating like dogs. "My, my, there certainly seems to be less of you... Ah, well, on to our next event!!"

A few cheers came from the Shinsengumi members who were beginning to gather to watch. Tatsu twitched. "These people... do they seriously have nothing to do all day...?!" He sighed, gathering up his belongings, and retreated back to his bookroom.

"O-K!! The next round will be a sparring event. Aha! Sanosuke! How would you like to sponser our next event by spear fighting?" By now, the Shinsengumi members had multiplied and were scattered across the grounds, and at word of this, they got even more excited and a murmur traveled throughout the crowd. Sanosuke eyed the hopefuls with an almight laugh, and pointed to the training hall. "Just don't go off crying when you lose, though!"

11111111111111111

"I can't believe Sanosuke got chosen to do this!!" Shinpachi whined. Heisuke agreed, equally jealous. "That's just cause he's a good spear fighter and the commander likes variety!!" Soji smiled happily. "Ne, Hijikata-san, how many do you think will actually manage to land a finger on him?" The vice commander closed his eyes, looking even more stern than usual. "I won't participate in child's betting games." Soji pouted. "You're no fun."

The training hall had never been so packed before, with Shinsengumi against every wall. The hopefuls nervously gripped their swords, some choosing to actually try using a spear against the great spear fighter Harada Sanosuke. "Alright!! Here's the deal! If you actually manage to touch me with your weapon, you win. Let's go!!" Sanosuke swung the long spear in his hands a couple of times, and waited for the first man to try and strike him.

"Don't go too far, Sanosuke!" Kondo shouted above all the talk. "Hai, hai!"

111111111111111111

"Ehhh!! I still can't believe I lost!!"

"What are you talking about, we all lost!! But still..."

"Wow!! That was so great!! The way you blah blah blah... and blah blah blah, and blah! blah-Ah, Tatsu!!" The boy ran to his brother, forgetting at once what he was just saying moments ago.

Ah, it was okay, partially because Sanosuke took all the attention!!" Shinpachi said sourly. "Oy, don't be a bad sport, Shinpachi!"

"Stop avoiding the subject!! Fine then. Well, there was a foot race first, which cut about half of them off, and then Kondo-san picked Sano to spearfight the hopefuls-"

"Spearfight?!" Tatsu cut in with an alarmed look on his face. Everyone in the Shinsengumi knew about the disadvantages of facing the great spear fighter Sanosuke at his own game. "Don't worry, no body died, thankfully. Besides, the rules were easy; all you had to do was land a finger on him, and you win." Heisuke quickly said.

"Yeah, yeah!! You wouldn't guess how many actually passed, Tatsu!!" The brunette haired man looked at his brother who was looking up at him with such an excited look that it was impossible not to smile. "Alright, Tetsu. How many?"

The four men turned to the droopy eyed weirdo in unison. Saito continued to pray silently, opening one eye and then closing it again. Each of them raised their hand, and folded all but two fingers. "Ni."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
